wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Daily quest
Daily quests (popularly nicknamed dailies) are repeatable quests first introduced in patch 2.1. These quests have significantly better rewards than normal repeatable quests. Patch 2.2.0 saw the introduction of more daily quests for seasonal events. In Patch 2.3 new daily quests were introduced for instances, battlegrounds and cooking. Restrictions You may complete up to 25 daily quests per day per character. The day is considered to start and end at 1 AM PST (Blizzard time; server time varies according to time zone), although this time can vary on occasion. (NB: Daily quests reset at 3 AM CET, 2 AM GMT, on the European servers.) You can double-check by mousing over the daily quests completed out of 25 in the upper-right corner of your quest log. Prior to Patch 2.4 there was a limit of 10 daily quests per day. Often, a quest chain needs to be completed first to unlock the quest. All daily Skyguard, Ogri'la, and Netherwing quests require level 70 and require a flying mount. Netherwing daily quests require the artisan (epic flying) riding skill, although not an epic mount. There are a maximum of 45 daily quests available to a player at any one time (when all have been unlocked). This does not count seasonal events. Below is a list of all daily quests ordered by faction and location. Honor Hold / Thrallmar * Obtainable at level 58. After prerequisite quests * – rewards +150 Honor Hold reputation and * – rewards +150 Thrallmar reputation and Sha'tari Skyguard For prerequisite quest information, see Sha'tari Skyguard - Quests Skettis, Terokkar Forest * – rewards at 70, and +350 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation * – rewards and +150 Sha'tari Skyguard reputation Ogri'la For prerequisite quest information, see Ogri'la - Quests Ogri'la, Blade's Edge Mountains * After prerequisite Gronn killing quests ** – rewards , 15 , and +350 Ogri'la Reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards , 15 , +350 Ogri'la reputation, and Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la shared quests * – rewards 15 , , and +500 reputation each with Ogri'la and Sha'tari Skyguard * – rewards 15 , , and +350 reputation each with Sha'tari Skyguard and Ogri'la Netherwing * For prerequisite quest information, see Netherwing Quests Netherwing Ledge, Shadowmoon Valley Reputation listed here goes towards the Netherwing faction. A 300 riding skill ( ) is required before doing Netherwing Daily Quests (the actual very fast mount is optional, but recommended), but the Hated to Neutral questline can be done with the slow flying mount/riding skill. * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +250 reputation ** – rewards miners with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards herbalists with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards skinners with and +250 reputation* ** – rewards and +250 reputation ** – rewards and +250 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +350 reputation ** – rewards and +350 reputation ** – rewards and +350 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – rewards and +500 reputation * After and prerequisite quests ** – group quest rewards +500 reputation ** – group quest rewards +500 reputation *''' For characters with multiple gathering professions, only one of these three may be completed per day. Instance Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced two daily instance quests—one heroic and one normal—which randomly rotate to a different dungeon each day. Normal Dailies These reward 1 , , and 250 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. It is possible to complete a normal mode daily while doing a heroic mode dungeon, for example completing Wanted: Malicious Instructors while doing Shadow Labyrinth in heroic. Heroic dailies These reward 2 , , and +350 reputation with the Consortium and the faction associated with the dungeon. Obtain these quests from Nether-Stalker Mah'duun for the normal, and Wind Trader Zhareem for the heroic, two ethereals in the eastern quadrant of Lower City in Shattrath, near the orphanage. '''Note: The two from the heroic daily is in addition to the that drop from the instances. Battleground Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced new daily BG quests. The quest givers can be found in any capital city near the Battleground Masters. The quest objective is to win a specific battleground. They give honor, gold and XP; the reward varies by level ( and at level 70). Only one daily is available per day and is randomly chosen from the list. Available daily quest varies between servers. * * * * Cooking Quests Patch 2.3.0 introduced Daily cooking quests handed out by The Rokk in Shattrath City. The quest is random each day (although will be the same for everyone on the same server) and requires 275 Cooking. Each quest involves travel across Outland to different locations, two are only accessible with a flying mount. The four possible quests are: * (Netherstorm) * (Skettis - Flying) * (Nagrand) * (Blade's Edge Mountains - Flying) The reward for each of these quests is a choice between or , and . Note that although the minimum skill level to obtain the cooking quests is 275, all of the foods needed for the quests require a minimum cooking skill of 325 to make (except the foods for Super Hot Stew, which require 335). Thus, if you want to complete the quests without leveling up your cooking that far, you'll have to get the foods either from a friend/guildmate, through trade with someone else, or from the Auction House. Fishing Quests Patch 2.4 introduced Daily fishing quests handed out by Old Man Barlo outside Shattrath City. The quest is random each day (although will be the same for everyone on the same server and requires Level 1 Fishing and a Level 70 character. Each quest involves travel across Outland to different locations. * (Zangarmarsh) * (Terokkar Forest) * (Nagrand) * (Shadowmoon Valley or Hellfire Peninsula) * (Orgrimmar or Stormwind) The reward for these quests is a which contains some gold and grey items. In addition, you have a chance to get , , , , and . There is also a chance to receive one of four rare pets when completing the quest: , , , or . Nagrand Patch 2.4.0 introduced new Daily PVP quests that you can obtain from the appropriate nearby quest hub for your faction. Lakoor in Telaar gives this quest for Alliance. Karrtog in Garadar gives this quest for Horde. You must defeat 10 players of the opposing faction in the vicinity of Halaa in order to complete this quest, actually capturing Halaa is not required. * * * The reward for this quest is 209 honor and at Level 70. Terokkar Forest Patch 2.4.0 introduced new Daily PVP quests that you can obtain from the appropriate nearby quest hub for your faction. given by Exorcist Sullivan in Allerian Stronghold for Alliance and Exorcist Vaisha in Stonebreaker Hold for Horde. You must capture a spirit tower in order to receive quest credit and this can only be accomplished once every 6 hours. * * * The reward for this quest is 209 honor and at Level 70. Shattered Sun Offensive Patch 2.4.0 introduced the Shattered Sun Offensive and its massive collection of daily quests. Starting in Outland (always available): * (Throne of Kil'Jaeden) rewards , , and +250 reputation. * (Throne of Kil'Jaeden) rewards , x5 or x5, and +250 reputation. * (Shattrath City / Outland gathering) rewards , x2, and +250 reputation. * (Shattrath City / Oshu'gun) rewards , , and +250 reputation. * (Shattrath City / Netherstorm) rewards , , and +250 reputation. Starting in the Shattered Sun Staging Area (Phase 1): * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +150 reputation. * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +150 reputation. Available after recovering the Sun's Reach Sanctum (Phase 2): * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +250 reputation. * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +150 reputation. * † (Shattrath City / Blade's Edge Mountains, replaced with ) rewards , , and +250 reputation. ** rewards , , and +250 reputation. Available after recovering the Sun's Reach Armory (Phase 3): * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +250 reputation. * † (replaced with ) rewards , and +250 reputation. * † (replaced with rewards , and +250 reputation. ** (Isle of Quel'Danas / Shadowmoon Valley) rewards , or and +350 reputation. Available after recovering the Sun's Reach Harbor (Phase 4): * † (replaced with ) rewards +150 reputation. * rewards , and +250 reputation. * † (Isle of Quel'Danas / Terokkar Forest, replaced with ) rewards , , and +350 reputation. ** rewards , and +250 reputation?. Seasonal Events During particular Seasonal Events throughout the year special occasion daily quests become available. These daily quests count against the limit of 25 daily quests per day. Brewfest * Horde Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** * Alliance Quests - prerequisite quest ** ** ** Note that only one of the Barking quests can be done each day, i.e. you cannot bark for both the Thunderbrews and the Barleybrews in the same day. In addition, the repeatable version of There and Back Again is not technically a quest (and thus does not count against the 25 per day limit), and has a twelve-hour reset time as opposed to the 4am reset time of the other dailies. Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Hallow's End * Neutral Quests ** Midsummer Fire Festival * Neutral quests ** External links